galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
GLOSSARY BK 00 Ch2
Glossary of terms and Phrases to GC BK 00 Ch 02 * Tavern *Mother Lode *Asteroid *Something small skittered *waste *garbage *viewport *Asteroid base *mooring arms *Tullerman brand 25 meter Dinghy *Tullerman *Dinghy *Mighty Nine *Swift Profit *The tavern *humans *non humans *alien drinks *I had decided to scout the base *disguised Tigershark *Tigershark *Har Hi *Freespace Scavengers *Sobody *Scavengers *feeding order of the galactic space faring community *Brhama Port *Har-Hi *Shea *Elfi *dark red furred Jooltar *Jooltar *Attikans *Large Magellan Cloud *Kartanian Conglomerate *Kartanian *had to be red was something he insisted upon *black Nogoll *Nogoll space *Nogoll *Union Nogoll conflict *Freespace *Polo coins *simple battle strategy game *Nano fiber periscope optics *directional microphones *Nogoll horns *Nogoll ears *audio sensors *The barkeeper *three armed Pertharian *Pertharian *cybernetic replacement *re-grow therapy *Two more Pertharians *those giants *man with distinctive Dai features *Dai armor *clan Glyph *subdermal sensor track *index finger *thumb *bioflex mask *NAVINT *picto-burst GalCom *Tigershark *visual nerve *canine predator mask *ancient Assassin armor suit *Mar-Do tribe *pure blood Da i *Dai *complicated folded small piece of paper *The half Dai *foolish to dress up like Petharians *loyal species to the Union *price of his betrayal *His family most likeley ripped out that arm *Who would dress up as Petharians? *Damon Honsu *Half Dai *Shea *biometric analysis *Asian Human *Ship *false Petharians *Nul Agents *Pirates *Freelancers *The man called Honsu *Terran Spies *Bassetts Family * the Union *Kermac *Nul *meddling dwarfs *second disguised Nul *two developments concern us greatly *The First Gray born in centuries *Grays are of tremendous importance to us *a Gray was born to the Wise Leader *Purification Bath in the Holy Ashes of Narl Gatu *our first Civilization *Gray entered the purification sleep *Narl Tompe Barge *Narl Gatu *Nul Realm *Nul space *Freespace *Freespace Treaty *warm fur mask *ntergalactic war *dark Dai armor *Shiss *annihilate all that is Shiss *provoking large scale skirmishes *Nul warrior *Seer of Narl Gatu *our Prince *a strange land, will transform forever *the Prince is transformed from being alive to being dead *tracing engine trails *Seer *Psionics *Psionic gift can predict the future *Quasi Space *too close to a sun *Psionic user *Nul have no talent or use for it *Thil *Dai drink *disguised Nul agents *the second event *Honsu * am only the enabler *The Golden Ones are no longer Neutral *Big Four *The Golden *The Golden Ones *Union membership *Diplomat at Pluribus *GalNet *Bokta World *Union Outpost *trading post *Myon Corresponder *Natu Toth *Throne world *Sobody the First Merchant *would never agree to something like that." *A delegation of Golden Elders *Pluribus *Golden Fleet *Union Fleet *Golden Spheres *Arsenal *Translocator Cannon *Violent gravitons *Gantoor's ghost be damned *Narth begin to share some of their technology *Nul-Nul *the Assembly *Union Week *I have seen their parade *you are not Petharian *Petharians *Union spies *Kermac Battle suits *Half Kermac half humans *Bassetts *Narth *one of the station's owners *Captain Swift *Silver Streak *Black Velvet *Mighty Nine as a prize to sell *Captain Swift *Danny Houston *he also had some non-human genetics in his DNA *as he appeared unusually tall and his skin had a yellow hue *cut throat Volting *Oghar * decorated lower jar husks *gold and jewel encrusted teeth *this Velvet *be active 500 years ago *or someone using the same name *the top ten wanted list of the Union *ghosts *Crimson Curse *Bloody Mary *my disguised ship *crudely added ISAH pods *Hans *drive pod *and someone clipped her claws real good *Captain of the Swift *That old Kartanian *Nul Froth Casters *Type XI *bet she makes 350 to 400 klicks to the square second *ghastly washrooms of the Tavern *teleported *Shea who was dressed as Black Velvet *mooring permit *mooring fee of 500 Polo Coins *Half Kermac *plastic bag with the 1000 Polo Coins *Kermac *Polo Full weights *Nogto Bulb *Nul Roos *Union Kilos *Shattered Star System of the Bennett family *Nul Gravitor rifle *black helmet with mirrored face plate *Three Four *the Glyph of his Clan * shoulder free bodice *over knee boots *fur cape *my old Fangsnapper coat *pony tail *white half mask *Attikan Sniper Blaster *her mysterious sword *In my opinion she looked dangerous and very sexy at the same time. *plenty of human DNA left *Kaliment *Sin 4 *Kooornt *Asteroid Managers office * put the Bennett Family out of business *Pirate Base *Black Velvet *Oghar Pirate *Captain of the Swift Profit *Captain Swift *Curtis Swift *Captain's Table *Thauran *blue skinned bastards *Oghar males *mangy looking Jooltar *we shared the Hugavh *UNI *Noble origin *Old Clan *Nilfeheim *our Princess *Shaka *Zulu King *Diamond Ball *IQ of 400 *Captain Dentar Bloom *Roughnir *Solik *Tambark *Brohmir Sweat *three armed cretin *pay the tab you left from the last time, eighty Full weights *boarding saber *The Solar winds and the Blessed Blue Virgin *Neuro Rippers *do a little auction *Captain Swift *Crimson Curse *One likes to eat and the other likes to rape *beautiful white Togar female *She wore a metal collar and both her hands were attached to it *Her legs were kept apart by a steel rod *Togar *Holdian Commander *muzzled with several layers of tape *Are you insane, Bloom? *She is an outcast *Togar male *She might be good in the Arenas *how nice a Togar female can be to human males *Har-Hi *Polos *Thauran Captain *Thousand Polos, Full-weight *Cateria *put her in Stasis *we might have purchased what you would call big trouble *He looked frightening indeed *crisscrossing harness *Nul Gravitor Cannon *His knee high boots *battle robot *his gauntlet style gloves *skull tight leather mask *nightmare version of a dungeon Torturer *horror Visuals that Mao loved to watch *ghastly cross shaped scar *Alvor's cove *outcast of the Golden society *The metal grating of the floor was vibrating and made the glasses on the tables dance as Hans came to my table and placed a small heavy chest before me. *your purse *Bloom *By the blessed Blue Virgin *the blue skinned Captain *Togar merchandise *Dai Beer *Bassett Bastards *don't give credit." *Togar female *Bloom *boot heels across his face *Master Alamea *Sojonit Sisters *spin kicked *the Oghar right next to Bloom for good measure. *Saran Gloves *Elfi *based on an alien technology *Sarans *her strange sword *our Golden *the big boys *Kooornt Bassett *Quartermaster *Oghar brew *Lum-Lum Chews *Thauran *Red Dragon *Sinister Alliance *Itheamh *Outpost 96 *Wolfcraft Fighters *greenish thick liquid *Bassett Brother *Considering the location and the small market *Dai Lord Cam Elf-Na *united over 2000 clans *guilty of dealing with Dai artifacts *Dai scrap *Dai Factory Ships *Oghar Kingdoms *Union Space *Zero Stasis Box Category:Chapter BK 00